Many modern computer systems include a plurality of personal computers (PC's) which each may run a local applications program working with a local database, and a remote central computer which may, for example, be a mini computer or a main frame computer capable of accessing and processing a database significantly larger than that accomodated by the PC's. The remote host runs different programs including data retrieval programs employing file formats and database accessing protocols quite different form the PC programs.
In such systems the PC's running applications programs often require data from the central host. Acquiring such data in the prior art has required running a special data transfer program in which the user requests, usually through a menu driven interface, information from the host. This technique requires the user to exit his applications program, load the data transfer program, and perform a multi-step procedure to acquire the remote data and place it in a form which will be accessible through the applications program.
In addition to such data transfer programs, there are certain utility programs which may be characterized as keyboard monitor popup programs. In these programs, a specially programmed function key or command is used to call up a utility program. A "window" displays appropriate menus, and guides the user in running and closing down the program; the PC then returns to its applications program. Sidekick is a prominent example of such a utility program. Each of the foregoing approaches to accessing remote files requires the user to effectively operate with a different program and a separate set of commands from that of the basic applications program.